gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 363 - The Stubborn West
Ch. 362 - Dracula vs Werewolf Ch. 364 - The Missing Egg CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Trouble from Beyond Travel to Giant Leaves Ahead Paradox Find 6 differences in Giant Leaves Ahead Paradox 2. Elegant Wagon Place 4 Wild Wagon in the Garden 3. The Artifact Thief Travel to Palace of Versailles Time Loop Match 12 details in Palace of Versailles Time Loop 4. Cask Have 3 Barrels and Boxes in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wild Wagon to Level 2 5. Subtle Clues Return to The Cave Entrance Find 12 hidden objects in The Cave Entrance 6. Trouble in the West Travel to New Lady in Town Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in New Lady in Town Time Warp 7. Rendezvous at the Saloon Travel to The Saloon Find 12 hidden objects in The Saloon 8. Intruder Alert Return to Swamp Secrets Find 12 hidden objects in Swamp Secrets 9. Galloping Forward Travel to The Ambush Find 12 hidden objects in The Ambush 10. Goods of the West Upgrade 1 Barrels and Boxes to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wild Wagon to Level 3 11. Wild West Stories Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 363 scenes Have 1 The Shoe Maker in the Garden 12. Complete the Like Become a Cowboy Set Collect the Horse Trough and place it in your Garden 13. Handcrafted Wonder Upgrade 1 The Shoe Maker to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Barrels and Boxes to Level 3 14. Cowboy's Pride Upgrade 1 The Shoe Maker to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Shoe Maker to Level 5 15. Build the Wild West Town Complete the Wild West Town Wonder 16. Wild West Town Upgrade the Wild West Town to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Giant Leaves Ahead Paradox Earn 2 stars in Giant Leaves Ahead Paradox 3 Star Palace of Versailles Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Palace of Versailles Time Loop 3 Star New Lady in Town Time Warp Earn 3 stars in New Lady in Town Time Warp 3 Star The Saloon Earn 3 stars in The Saloon 3 Star The Ambush Earn 3 stars in The Ambush 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 363 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 363 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 363 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Off the saddle! Travel to Beautiful Countryside Find 12 hidden objects in Beautiful Countryside 3 Star Beautiful Countryside Earn 3 stars in Beautiful Countryside |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Trouble from Beyond Ch.363/S.1 - Giant Leaves Ahead Paradox Happened to see Borgsworth around? Our systems have detected a Paradox! Say no more, Agent! I've just received a report about the new Paradox issue. What do we have here? Oh! A Paradox in the Beyond! I thought we were through with this, but I guess not. Alright! I am familiar with this place, it's mentioned in the logs Anyway, let's fix this! There you go! Glad the girl is safe. Why was there a Paradox in the Beyond again? Let me raise a concern, unless this is a random occurrence. Either way this should be taken care of. Another Paradox in the Beyond? Strange indeed! I will feed this into our system and shadow over the issue. Quest:The Artifact Thief Ch.363/S.2 - Palace of Versailles Time Loop Something's wrong at the Palace of Versailles. A suspicious looking person has been reported. Hope it's nothing big and I can handle it all alone. Hmm... Everything's fine her, was this a false report? That can't be possible. Why is the man near the lady looking a little petrified? Is he trying to steal or something? Where is he? It's hard to spot him, he is camouflaged in the crowd. This is not good, I will check the vicinity for missing artifacts. Checked the Palace thoroughly. There wasn't any missing artifacts. That man was one suspicious looking individaul, no doubt about that. Quest:Sublte Clues Ch.183/S.1 - The Cave Entrance We are still tailing the kids through the forest. Seems like we aren't making much progress, except that this place is getting colder. Why is it cold now? Tell me that we didn't end up in some place worse. Last few days have been a roller-coaster ride. Every thing's a setup! We were in forest and now in this snowy place. Someone's trying to say something is what I feel. Anyway, let's search this place for clues, there must be something here. Haven't found anything useful. But, what's behind the door over there? Why don't we find out? Our only lead is to head through the strange looking door. Hope we find what we came for. Quest:Trouble in the West Ch.363/S.3 - New Lady in Town Time Warp There is another strange sighting reported. Asked Megan for assistance, let's check what is up now. Bet Chaungey is going to be jealous when he came to know about our little excursion to the west. I know right! Where is he now? Last time I saw he was dressed in khaki like an Archaeologist and was jumping around in excitement! Archaeologist? Really? Heard he and Enrique are in search of "The Lost City". Anyway, What are we here for? There has been strange sightings throughout different time periods. This is our second report but, this time it's not just one but many, a mob, if you will. Many? Don't we have to call for backup? I mean we are just two against who knows, how many? No need for that, this town is full of accomplices. Chauncey has already made some calls about our arrival, so we are safe. I didn't find anything strange here, this place is completely fine. Me neither, we might have to slow things down and stroll around a bit. Nothing's suspicious as of now. We still have to meet up with Chauncey's friend, might need their help a bit. Quest:Rendezvous at the Saloon Ch.363/S.4 - The Saloon Agent! I have go readings of a Tesseract, it's in the place where Tessa and Megan are right now Borgsworth has found reading of Tesseract nearby! A Tesseract you say? No wonder the readings went haywire with lots of signatures of men! Must be Nikolai's people! We have to ask this cowboy to see if he knows about the Tesseract! Speaking of, how good are you with the horseback riding? I am ok, I guess, albeit has been a long time since I rode one! Why ask? Agent! Quick! Pick a horse! The accomplice of Chauncey has told us that he would be here any minute now. Are they going to be ok! The readings shows that there are a lot of Nikolai's men, this is not good! Quest:Intruder Alert Ch.264/S.3 - Swamp Secrets Hope things are fine in the West. Still no luck with finding the crystals in the "Lost City". What's the move here? We have been sneaking around quite a lot, we don't want to get caught right now? I hear you Enrique!... loot at him! The one with the arrow, why is he trying to shoot his own? I guess he is an intruder deceived as to one of these people. Gosh! I love these people, they are smart, intimidating and very territorial! You do realize that we are also one of the intruders right? If we're careless, sooner or later we might not even see the end of this day. That was harsh! You're grumpy in "Lost City", were you bitten by a poisonous spider, come here let me check! No! I am fine! It's just that this place is really intimidating, let's focus and accomplish what we came here for. Let's go through that arch over there, through these shrubs, I am sure this place is kept under watch. These people are very interesting. Good for the intruder, he wasn't shot dead, he was just tranquilaized. Quest:Galloping Forward Ch.363/S.5 - The Ambush Agent! Quick! The accomplice of Chauncey has told us to be here any minute now. Oh, look! There he comes, but why is he galloping so fast and who is the one with him? Look at all the horses behind them! Megan and Agent! Let's go! We are being chased down! This accomplice of Chauncey is too fast, let's not lose sight of them! Quick! Climb up the mountains, Megan! That was close! Look at all those men. It was good that we had Chauncey's accomplice with us. Not bad Megan! I thought you were a goner, but you somehow galloped ahead of me. I am really glad that we have got the Tesseract. Oh! And it's enclosed safely in a case. Let me return this safely to the Manor. This was one heck of a day wasn't it? I am surprised! Not that we have Tesseract safely, but the fact that Megan rode the horse like a cowboy!